


Drawn In

by lizzieemariee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/ Beta/ Omega Dynamics, Alpha/ Omega, Beta Liam, Bonds, Knotting, M/M, Mating/ In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Louis, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:50:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzieemariee/pseuds/lizzieemariee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk Harry meets restricted Louis and things sort of explode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt filled from tumblr, I don't know how to link to the prompt I filled on here, but it'll be linked on my tumblr post of this fic. 
> 
> I hope it's okay?

Louis didn't particularly want to be involved with the school punk, but when the boy with the lip ring and tattoos walked into class, Louis couldn't help but be charmed by him. 

Louis' parents have never approved. They wanted Louis' to be a good member of society with his khakis and polo shirts, falling in love with the school punk was not apart of his parents plans for Louis. But, Louis couldn't stay away. 

Harry's brown curls always stood out everywhere, his black skinnes clung to his thighs, and Louis was absolutely smitten from head to toe. 

Harry had shyly slid into the seat next to Louis all those years ago, introduced himself and Louis' wanted to pull him into his chest and protect him from everything bad in the world ever since.

The only thing that's different about their relationship is that Harry’s an alpha and Louis’ an omega, when their roles with each other couldn't be more switched. 

Harry’s been following Louis around like a lost puppy since the first day he walked into school and Louis likes it that way, he likes that Harry is always there.

Louis doesn't have the best relationship with his family because well, omegas are rare in his town and they want him to be constantly locked up in the house doped up on suppressants and Louis just doesn't want to live his life that way. He knows the risks and knows that when he’s in heat it’s double the risk for his safety but he doesn't care, because he only has one life and he’s going to live it how he damn well pleases. But, he hasn't actually broken out of his parents grasps, he still does everything they say and that includes staying away from Harry. 

Except that, his parents don’t know that when Louis' at school Harry never leaves his side and that most nights Harry sneaks into his room and blows him under the covers. Harry doesn't mind, because he loves Louis and would scream it from the rooftops given the chance, but he'd never do anything Louis didn't want him too because every instinct in this body constantly screams at him to protect Louis at all costs. 

Louis loves that most about Harry, how he puts everyone else's needs above his own, mainly Louis'. Harry wants so many things in life, but only wants them if Louis can be right by his side. Louis loves that Harry will do whatever he can to make life better for Louis in any way. And after they'd secretly dated for weeks and Louis'd finally introduced Harry to his friends and Harry complemented Zayn's tattoos and offered to sign up to help with the humane society on the weekends with Liam, Louis' heart had almost exploded with pride at his boy. 

Now the four are inseparable and the only thing standing in-between Louis' complete and total bliss with Harry is the fact that they can't be bonded until after they turn eighteen because Louis' parents won't agree for Louis to date Harry. 

And it's hard. 

Because every time Harry's in rut and grinds down hard against Louis and their cocks brush through their jeans Louis knows that Harry has to be extra careful and Louis watches as Harry closes his eyes and counts to ten so he doesn't bite down on Louis' neck and bond them. 

The thing is, Louis wants it. He wants to be bonded to Harry, but he knows his parents would never forgive him if that happened without them approving of his mate. 

And Louis won't need their approval in one more year, but right now he wants nothing but HarryHarryHarry and especially on days like today when he's starting to get that tingly feeling low in the pit of his stomach. 

Louis tries to deny the side of his body that is omega because he hates being inferior or feeling inferior or feeling needy but when it's that time and his heat hits, he has to succumb to his bodies desires or it's painful, but he fights it the best he can. 

It’s a Friday, when Louis really has cause to worry. 

Harry’s not left his side since that day and today will be no different. Except, for Louis, today could go terribly wrong. His parents are out of town and he’s out of suppressants and he’s afraid that since he’s gone so long without a heat that being without them for only a couple of days could cause him to go into heat sooner. 

He feels pretty much screwed. And if he doesn’t get out of the vicinity of all these alphas at school, it could be in more way than one. 

All of the alphas at his school may be taught to treat beta/ omegas with respect but most alphas can’t help themselves on pure instinct. When they smell an omega in heat, it’s pure genetic instinct to fuck them and knot them as soon as they possibly can. And if Harry smells Louis' heat and see's another alpha going towards Louis, Harry could get really hurt and that's the last thing Louis wants.

Louis wants to miss school today and knows his parents would force him to stay home if they were there, but he has a huge biology test today and he’s studied too hard to miss it now. He thinks he’ll just take it and then tell the nurse what’s happening and she’ll send him out with an excuse. 

At least, he hopes he can make it that long. 

...

Louis walks into English and sits down next to Liam with his eyes straight forward. Maybe, if he makes no sudden movements his heat won't be so noticeable. Only one more class until Biology and then he's home free.

But, as soon as Liam's noticed Louis' presence and turns toward him he's know he's fucked. Liam sniffs the air and makes a sound low in his throat. 

"Fuck, Lou. I'm only a beta and can smell you all the way over here," Liam says pulling his shirt over his nose. 

"I'm sorry. We have that bio. test today and I can't miss it," Louis grimaces. 

"You need to go to the nurse and go home, now," Liam demands and Louis just can't. 

"I can't Liam. I have to take this test." Liam groans but nods his head in understanding. They sit in quiet for a few more minutes, before Liam turns to Louis and says, "How are you going to make it through bio. anyway, Lou? Harry's in that class," Liam mentions. 

And fuck. Louis' honestly hadn't even thought of that. Louis closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose. It's really not in the cards for him to take that test today. He knows once in gets in that class Harry will either carry him out of it or Harry'll have to be ripped out of it. 

Even though they aren't bonded they still have a strong connection and Harry sees Louis as his and once Harry gets a whiff of Louis' heat, he won't be able to control his genetics anymore then Louis' able to control his. 

Louis also knows once he sees Harry and is able to smell an alpha that close, especially an alpha he's in love with, his heat will become unbearable and his hole will start leaking right there and Louis is already whimpering just thinking about it. 

"I'm going to have to go home right now, aren't I?" Louis asks still not looking Liam straight in the eye. 

"I think so, mate," Liam says with a sad look in his eye. He knows how much Louis hates loosing control of his body and being an omega isn't the most fun thing in the world for Louis and on top of that it can be embarrassing if he starts leaking in front of everyone. "If it makes you feel any better, the first time me and Zayn knotted my parents walked in on us," Liam says with a shrug. 

"What?" Louis asks and suddenly his mind isn't on his own heat anymore. "Wait, didn't you all just do that--" 

"Last week?" Liam finishes for him, "Yea, and Zayn's knot had just popped in me so we couldn't even move." Liam laughs and Louis is laughing so hard he covers his mouth with his hands to stop from snorting and he thanks god for friends like Liam who help take his mind off his own dramatics if even for a moment. 

Louis and Liam laugh some more at the unlucky expense of Liam and Zayn's sex life, until Louis feels his stomach tighten and he squeezes his eyes shut as he feels his body warm all over. 

"Oh no, this is not good," Louis says. "I think an alpha must be near because my heat is going to be out of control soon, I can feel it." 

"Let's get you to the nurse and I'll drive you home, okay? I'm mated to Zayn, so you don't have to worry about me losing control," Liam says helping Louis stand up and collect his school stuff. 

... 

Louis' heat has gone into full blast and as soon as he walks in his front door and he's suddenly even more grateful his parents are out of town. He runs straight to his bathroom and strips all the clothes off his body before he lays flat against his bed. Louis tries to get some friction on his aching cock, but nothing seems to be doing the trick. 

The back of Louis' mind is screaming at him to call Harry, because he's an alpha and he can make Louis feel better, but Louis can't do that. He can't tease Harry with his heat and then not let Harry bond them in the end. It's mean and Louis loves Harry far too much to do that too him. 

So he tries to work himself through it, only halfway through finger fucking himself he hears footsteps coming down the hall and he panics for about a half a second before he see's blown green eyes and wild curly locks standing in his bedroom door. 

"Fuck Lou, why didn't you call me? I can make you feel so much better," Harry says shucking his clothes off within in minutes of being in Louis' house. 

"Did't, ahhh, want to, ohhh, bother you," Louis says in-between grinding down on his duvet and aching for more friction. 

"Louis, damn it, your smell. I could smell it when I was walking past your first period this morning. I knew there was an omega in heat, but didn't think it was you since you said you were on suppressants," Harry says climbing on top of Louis and flipping his body to face Harry's. 

"I was, ran out this week, and my parents are out of town. You're the reason I went into full-blown heat during school, I could sense you." 

Harry groans at that and moves his hand between Louis' thighs to push them apart and Louis bucks up into Harry's hand as Harry sticks one finger inside Louis' hole. 

"That's right baby, I'm gonna make you feel good and you'll know why I'm the alpha," Harry smirks down at Louis as he adds two more fingers to Louis' leaking hole. 

Harry twists and turns them and right as Louis' about to tell him he's had enough and wants Harry's dick in him Harry brushes right against his prostate and all Louis can manage is a yelping moan that sends shocks straight to Harry's already hard cock. 

Harry fingers Louis for a few more minutes and then he's slicking his dick up with Louis' slick and nudging his tip at Louis' rim. 

"Fuck, Harry, please just put it in," Louis grunts. 

"Your wish is my command," Harry comments before pushing into Louis in one swift motion. Harry's hips are at Louis' bum as he throws Louis' legs over his shoulders and fucks into him with everything his body can give. 

Louis' never felt anything this incredible and his body feels like it could start fires. He's got his head thrown back against the pillow and can already feel his stomach tightening and Harry thrusts down into Louis and is rolling his hips with every movement. Louis can feel Harry's hands tighten around his hips before he's caught a different angle and is hitting Louis' prostate with every movement. Louis' feels his legs starting to quiver and before he can even touch his cock, he's coming up his stomach. 

Harry lets out a groan watching Louis fall apart right under him. He hits Louis' prostate a few more times and then Louis can feel Harry pop his knot inside him. Louis goes limp against the bed and Harry pulls Louis' legs off his shoulders one at a time and twists so they lay spooned together. 

Louis feel floaty and rolls into Harry's side and before Harry can coherently control what his body does next, Harry kisses Louis' neck once, then twice before his teeth sink deep into Louis' and before Louis can process what's happened Harry has let go and is turning Louis to face him as comfortably as possible with his knot still in him. 

"Oh my fucking god, Louis, I am so sorry. I can't believe I just did that. I didn't mean too, I promise, it was an accident," Harry says covering his mouth in shock with a look of horror on his face. 

Louis grabs at his neck and rubs over the spot where Harry's teeth bit down. He hopes for his sake that Harry pulled off in time before the bonding took place, but after a few seconds Louis can feel his whole body shift. It's like a light switch was flipped on and his blood is thrumming and he can feel his body wanting to drift right into Harry's arms and lock himself in place right there forever. 

So Louis knows, it's happened. He and Harry are bonded and there's no going back now.


	2. The Ties that Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two of Drawn In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals, sorry it took me so long to get part two out. I started back to college this week and the life of an English major means nonstop writing. I hope you all like this one and that you have a great weekend <3

Louis rolls over and groans because his alarm clock reads 2 a.m. and he just wants to sleep, but he can’t. 

Tomorrow is Louis’ first day at his new school and he doesn’t want to go looking like a piece of ass because he hasn’t slept in weeks. 

Louis grabs the blanket at the end of his bed and wraps it tightly around his body and hopes that the feeling of something comforting and tight will help him relax.

Although, these days, not much can help Louis because he’s constantly got the ghostly feeling of someone else’s arms that should be wrapped tightly around him and helping him fall into a peaceful sleep. 

But he lost the feeling of those arms all those weeks ago. 

…

Louis squeezes his eyes shut and tries to take deep calming breaths. 

“Lou, Louis, please say something,” Harry begs from behind, while grasping Louis’ hand with a tight grip. 

“We will talk about this when your dicks not still in my ass, okay,” Louis says, clearly a demand rather than a question. 

“Okay,” Harry whispers in response. 

And Louis knows Harry so well, knows his head is hung low and he’s contemplating everything he’s ever done and rather that will add up to Louis wanting to leave him for good this time. 

Of course Louis knows the answer to that question is a definite no. Harry could mess up a million times and Louis would still want to keep him a million times and one.  
Harry knows that too, but will rarely let himself accept it. 

They wait another few minutes and their lack of sexual drive now has completely vanished, so Harry’s knot goes down and he finally slips out of Louis.  
Louis stands up and goes to the bathroom without another word, to clean himself up. 

When he comes back Harry is sitting in the middle of his bed with only pants on and he has his knees pulled up to his chest and Louis knows that Harry only sits like that when he thinks he’s done something completely unforgivable.

He’s only ever seen him sit like that once before and that was when Harry almost outed them to the whole school when they first started dating. That’s still their biggest fight to date, but Louis fears this battle is only just beginning and could ruin them both before they’ve even gotten a real chance to start. 

Louis walks towards Harry and sits down on the edge of the bed before he says, “So we’re bonded now.” 

And Harry’s head snaps up like he was surprised by Louis’ presence. Harry doesn’t say anything just looks gently at Louis.

Louis’ looking down at his lap now, fiddling with his hands and he doesn’t know what to say. Half of him is so excited he could burst, because he’s bonded to Harry and that’s all he’s ever wanted. 

But, the other half of him is the part that’s keeping him from real excitement because it’s the rational part that knows as soon as his parents know about this they’re going to raise ten kinds of hell. And Louis knows it’s going to be bad. 

After sitting in silence for a few moments Louis feels the bed dip as Harry stands up and gently comes to sit behind Louis and wrap his arms around his waist.  
“I love you,” he says into Louis’ neck. 

“I love you more,” Louis says grabbing Harry’s arms and pulling them impossible tight around his body. 

“Everything’s going to be fine,” Harry reassures. “Your parents will be mad for a bit and then it’ll be fine. They’ll get over it, because they love you and I know they ultimately only want you to be happy. It’ll be fine.” 

Louis nods and squeezes his eyes, because this isn’t anything Louis’ ever dealt with, he doesn’t know how to tell his parents the last thing they want to hear. 

And they’ll probably know before he even has that chance because as soon as they see Louis and get one tiny whiff they’ll notice that his smell has completely changed. He’ll have a little bit of his old recognizable quality left that’s purely him, but the rest of his smell will be intertwined with Harry’s, his new mate for life. 

Louis is scared. Scared of his parents. Scared of being bonded to someone. Most of all, he’s scared of losing Harry. 

Harry can feel Louis’ heart beating through his chest and so he begins kissing and nipping down the smooth, tan skin on Louis neck. Louis leans back into his touch and mews at the attention. 

He can’t help it. The bonds already formed between the two of them and Louis can’t help but want to fold himself into Harry’s skin and be attached to him at all times, because this is his Harry, his alpha, his soul-mate. He should get to be ecstatic; he’s found the boy of his dreams. Instead, he’s left feeling worrisome of what’s to come. 

Harry knows Louis is still running through the last hour of their lives in his head and trying to contemplate a way to fix everything and Harry knows that not even the mastermind that is Louis can fix this ordeal. 

Harry doesn’t want to think of it as an ordeal, but he does because he knows Louis’ parents, he’s tried to win them over and nothing works. They’re so turned off by his lip ring and tattoos and the cigarettes he’s constantly puffing on that they can’t see that he’s a gentle soul who only lives to make the people he cares about happy. If Louis asked him to take the rings out of his face and wear long sleeves to cover up the tattoos on Sundays at the country club Harry’d do it. 

If Louis asked, Harry would do anything. 

So that’s why when Louis’ parents come home the next day and Louis asks Harry to let him do this on his own, he leaves with nothing more than a weak smile and a quick kiss to Louis’ soft lips. 

…

Louis looks at the clock and it still reads just a little past two. He wishes he had Harry here, Harry would know what to do to help him fall back asleep. 

He’s had no contact with the boy for weeks and he feels like he’s about to lose his fucking mind. 

All he sees when he closes his eyes are brown curls, round green eyes, and a dimpled smile that were the constant light of Louis world and now he’s drowning in the darkness. 

It’s hard for him to dream when his heart and mind are branded with nothing but the boy with tattoos scattered across his skin. 

Louis bites his bottom lip because he swore to himself he would not cry again. He hates how his cries rack his whole body, his tears leave him shivering and sobbing, and at the end gasping for breath as his heart loses a piece of itself every second he’s not with Harry. 

In the end, he’s left with nothing but dry heaves of whispering Harry’s name over and over when he knows the other boy Is not there to answer, which only sets Louis off for another round. 

He simply can’t do it anymore. 

He has to pull himself together and find a way to be with Harry. There is no other option. He needs to stop feeling sorry for himself and get Harry back. 

This determined attitude and renewed hope gives Louis enough new found focus to drift into sleep for a few hours, before he has to be up for his new school. 

…

Louis throws his backpack on the table that afternoon for a snack with his mum. 

“How was the new school sweetie?” his mum asks like everything’s just fine. 

“I could tell you what I really thought of it, but I think I’d regret using such language in front of my mother,” Louis remarks picking up a grape and popping it in his mouth with a grimace. 

His mum sits up in her chair and tries to look dignified when they both know she’s one of the first people on Louis shit list right now. 

“Now Louis, it couldn’t have been that bad. I’m sure it’ll just take a few weeks to get used to.” 

“No, it won’t. We both know why I’m never going to be happy at that school mum, I don’t have my friends and more importantly I don’t have --.” 

“Don’t you say his name in this house Louis. It’s only going to be more painful to let him go if you talk about him all the time,” 

Louis grinds his teeth together and squeezes his eyes shut trying to come up with anything that isn’t an insult to this woman right now. 

“Honestly it’s best that you’re through with him. He’ll never amount to anything that dirty little punk was only going to bring you down.” 

And Louis sees red. 

“Don’t you ever talk about him like that again. You may not like it, but you can’t keep me away from him forever. We’re bonded now and there’s nothing you can do about it,” Louis says standing up from the table and grabbing his pack back to stomp up the stairs. 

Before he can get to his room and slam the door he hears his mum yell after him, “Just watch me.” 

Louis slams the door to his bedroom anyway and slumps against the back of the door right as his tears start falling. 

Louis feels physically in pain every day that he’s away from Harry and his parents don’t seem to care. His chest is too tight and he cries himself to sleep almost every night only to be woken up in the middle of the night to a cold side of the bed where a warm body used to be. 

Louis’ can’t keep living this way. He pulls his knees to his chest and tries to give himself some sort of comfort, but it doesn’t take Louis long to realize his body only wants one thing and until it gets it, it will not be on Louis’ side. 

His mind can try to rationalize the situation and see that they’ll be together soon enough. Louis’ heart and body can’t wait, he feels like he’s going to explode if his hands have to go without touching curly brown hair and long tan torso that is scattered with pieces of Harry’s every thought permanently inked onto his skin. 

Louis’ twists his hands in the sheets beside him and just screams because now every tragic love story he’s ever heard of has a new meaning for him. 

He doesn’t want his and Harry’s love to be a lost one. He wants him here in the bed with him, cuddling him and telling him that everything’s going to be alright in the end because people are meant for happy endings. He wants to find that strength he had early this morning, but with his mums words still echoing in his ears he can’t seem to grasp any. 

He hopes with every fiber of his being, every cell that is calculated in his body that he and Harry make it through this, because without Harry he knows he won’t. 

… 

Louis’ been cuddled on his bed for hours now and the tear tracks have dried on his face and he’s clutching the stuffed hedgehog Harry won for him at the schools carnival last May when he hears a knock on the his bedroom door. 

“Sod off, I don’t want to talk to you people right now.” 

His door cracks open anyway and he hears a familiar voice, “I know we haven’t seen each other in a few weeks, but I thought we’d still be friends,” Liam says walking further into Louis’ room. 

Louis sits up and runs to Liam throwing his arms around him. 

Liam wraps both arms around Louis and squeezes because he knows that what Louis is going through is right there next to actual death. Having a mate is like being sewed together at the hands and when you can’t be around them it’s like someone with a seam ripper coming along and slowly tearing you apart from them one tiny stitch at a time and it’s bloody painful. 

Louis pulls back and wipes a few stray tears.

“I’m sorry. I thought you were my parents. Of course we’re still friends.” 

“I know things have been rough around here, but I come bearing good news,” 

“About?” Louis asks nervously.

“We’re going to get you and Harry together this weekend,” 

Louis’ eyes go wide, but he doesn’t let the butterflies in his belly flutter until he knows the details. 

“Like this Saturday, two days away Saturday?” 

“This Saturday, we’ll say I’m having a sleepover and your mum loves my mum and we explained the situation to my mum and she’s agreed to help us. My parents are going to leave for the night and you and H will have the whole basement to yourselves.”

Louis doesn’t say anything just throws his arms around Liam again. 

“You’re the absolute best.”

“Thank you,” Liam laughs. “Just wanted to give you some news that would make you smile and I know no one can give make you smile like Harry.” 

“Seriously Liam, thank you for this, you have no idea what this means to me. I was about ready to rip my bloody hair out. I can’t think or eat or enjoy anything without him. It sounds so pathetic, but it’s just how I feel. I need to see him.” 

“I know mate and you will, just two more days,” Liam says slapping him on the back and giving him one last smile, “I’ve got to go, but I’ll pick you up on Saturday around 4 okay?”  
“Yea, perfect,” Louis says as he thinks about running straight into Harry’s arms. 

Liam leaves and Louis decides to sit on his bed and let it sink in that he’s going to see his boy on Saturday. After all these weeks of his parents keeping him locked away, he finally gets to see him. 

… 

Louis is nervously bouncing in his seat on the car ride from his house to Liam’s. His fingers are tapping anxiously against his thighs and he’s all but chewed his entire lip off with all this nervous energy he has building up inside him. 

Liam looks over and shakes his head with a smile in Louis’ direction. Liam knows how important this is to Louis and he couldn’t be happier than to be the one helping his best mate out. 

They don’t have to drive long before they are pulling into Liam’s driveway. 

Liam expects Louis to jump out of the car before he can put it in park, but instead Louis sits completely still and doesn’t even offer to get out.  
“Lou, you okay?” Liam asks. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m good,” Louis says, still chewing on his bottom lip and still not making any attempt to move from Liam’s front seat. 

“You know Harry’s inside there, right now,” Liam states pointing in the direction of his house. 

Louis doesn’t say anything, just looks straight forward and doesn’t move. Liam pulls out his phone to text Harry that they’re here and when he’s done he looks over at Louis, who still hasn’t moved. 

“He’s still crazy about you, ya know. He hasn’t talked about anything but you for the past three weeks. He’s driving us all nutters with how much he flacking loves ya,” Liam says with a laugh, but Louis can tell he’s completely serious. 

“Really?” Louis asks looking over at Liam. 

“Of course, ya crazy. He’s right bonkers over you. You know that Lou. It’s just been a bit of time apart and you all aren’t used to that. But, I promise with everything in me. He’s still as obsessed with you today, as he was three weeks ago.” 

Louis contemplates that, takes a deep breath and says, “Okay, now we can go in. I guess I just needed to hear someone else say it so I would believe it. Even though, I knew it was true before you said anything.”

Louis smiles to himself and goes straight into Liam’s house and down to the basement. He can smell Harry he’s so close and he wants him, now. 

Harry’s sitting on the couch with his hands in his lap looking like a proper punk as always. He’s got his lip ring in (one of Louis’ favorites) and his eyeliner is smeared in a line under his eyes. 

Louis has never loved a person more than he loves Harry in this moment. He looks deep in thought and he’s holding his breath, like he doesn’t want to smell Louis in his presence until he’s ready. 

Louis coughs and Harry’s squeezes his eyes tightly before he gets up and walks towards Louis. 

Harry throws himself at Louis and both arms go around his waist and this time he’s squeezing and then he lets go of the breath he’s been holding and inhales into Louis’ neck.

Harry whimpers as he inhales the scent of his soul-mate after all these weeks. Louis can feel Harry’s breath on his neck and then Harry begins peppering kisses up and down his skin and behind his ear. 

Louis smiles to himself and can’t help but feel every bit of the love he’s was afraid would be gone when he saw his boy again. 

Now he feels a bit foolish for thinking those things in the car, but never the less he’s just glad to be in Harry’s arms again. 

Harry leans back after a minute to hold Louis at arm’s length. He just looks at Louis for a minute as if he’s thinking in his head to Louis, let me get a good look at you.  
Louis’ breath comes out in a shallow wave and Harry chews on his bottom lip in contemplation. 

Harry blinks only once before pulling Louis into another bear hug, hugging him as tightly as possible against his body. 

“You’re going to bust a lung if you’re not more careful,” Louis lets out with a laugh. 

“I can’t help it, Lou,” Harry says into his ear. Louis feels shivers all the way down his spine at the hushed tone. 

Louis automatically feels soothed and calmed by just the slight brush of Harry’s voice against his body. 

This time it’s Louis who begins kissing at Harry’s neck and he wiggles back enough out of Harry’s firm grasp to kiss his jawline a few time before moving to Harry’s lips that seem to have gotten even more cheery red since he saw him last. 

“Hello,” Harry says in-between kisses. 

“Hi there stranger,” Louis responds before moving back to suck at Harry’s neck. 

Louis kisses a few love bites into the younger boy’s neck, because Harry can physically and emotionally mark Louis with his love bites and Louis may not be able to do that because of his omega genetics but he can leave some purely physical bruises along the base of his throat for his own personal gain. 

Louis can feel Harry groan low in his throat and he lets out a laugh, because that’s Harry’s classic sign of “I’m ready to get on with this or I’ll go really male alpha on your ass.”  
Harry puts his hands under Louis’ thighs and hoists him above his waist and carries him to the spare bedroom in Liam’s basement. 

Harry places Louis on the bed and rips off his shirt soon after. 

“I know we have to talk about things, but right now I’m going to have to fuck you a little bit because I can smell your slick through your clothes,” Harry says sniffing the air and mashing his lips together to try and control himself. 

“Fair enough,” Louis responds grabbing to pull Harry down on top of him. 

Harry slots into Louis’ body like it’s made just for him, he places his hands on either side of Louis head and leans down to press soft kisses into his neck and down his chest. He takes Louis left nipple into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. 

Louis keens at that and thrusts up for some friction, “come on Harry let’s do this fast, please, haven’t had my alpha in me in so long.” 

And Harry smirks up at him because Louis will only admit Harry’s alpha status when he wants something from Harry. 

He winks at Louis before reaching a hand in-between them to unzip Louis’ jeans. 

“No pants on today, I see,” Harry says reaching down and sliding his hand under Louis to wet his fingers with Louis’ slick that’s now freely dripping down his thighs.  
“Wanted to be ready for you,” Louis manages to moan out, “haven’t been filled or knotted in such a long time, need you.” 

“You’ve got me babe,” Harry says kissing Louis again and moving down to Louis cock to lick a stripe up the side. 

Louis throws his arm over his eyes and wills his hips to stay down so he doesn’t fuck up into Harry’s mouth. He knows if he looks down and sees Harry’s dreamy green eyes and plump red lips that have a constant gloss to them, he’ll fuck Harry’s mouth for sure. 

Louis closes his eyes and tries not to focus on the wet mouth at the base of his dick and bite down hard on his hand to keep from yelling out. 

Harry removes his lips from Louis’ cock and takes his head down to take a few licks at Louis’ hole. He wants Louis to be wrecked. 

Harry’s worried these past few weeks that Louis’ parents would get to him and he wouldn’t want Harry once they were reunited again and now that he sees that Louis wants him, he wants to make this really, really good for Louis. 

Harry licks once more before he scowls up at Louis who is still biting down on his hand, stopping any noise from escaping his pretty lips. 

“Want to hear you,” Harry growls as he puts his hands on Louis thighs to pull them apart more and lick deeper inside his mate. 

Louis screams out right as Harry hits his prostate and that seems to have satisfied Harry enough to sit up and position himself above Louis. 

Louis knows that Harry won’t say another word until they’ve both come because he likes to hear Louis’ voice and only Louis’. 

So Harry gets the tip of his cock positioned right at Louis’ hole and looks up at Louis one more time for reassurance that this is what Louis wants; because once Harry’s inside of him he won’t be able to stop his knot. 

So Louis nods his head frantically urging Harry on and that’s all it takes for Harry to slide in inch by inch and then he’s pounding into Louis. 

Louis thinks because Harry represses his alpha so much in ordinary life that during sex his inhibitions are completely lost and he’s not that much of himself anymore just pure alpha and Louis loves it that way. 

Harry stops after a minute and starts slowing down his rhythm, moving his hips a little at a time. 

Louis lifts his head off the pillow because the feeling of being so full and the way Harry’s moving is causing Louis to start to feel the familiar tightness at the bottom of his stomach. He can feel the white heat about to explode out of him. 

“Harry, I’m about to—,” and because he can’t manage to get out the actual word he practically screaming as he comes across his stomach and up his chest. 

Harry smirks and picks up a quicker pace until Louis can feel Harry coming inside him. His knot has popped and he’s licking the come off Louis’ stomach and all Louis can do is lay there and try to catch his breath again. 

Harry curls up beside Louis with his knot still tucked safely inside Louis and whispers in his ear, “I missed you, have I said that yet?” 

“You haven’t. I was actually starting to think you hadn’t there for a second,” Louis replies with an eye roll. Harry laughs and cuddles Louis closer into his arms. 

“Well, I missed you. A lot. I never want to go that long without again.” 

“I don’t either Haz,” Louis says curling into Louis’ side and pulling Harry’s arm around his waist. 

“I’m so happy to see you and I’m glad he gave us our space, but where did Liam go?” Harry asks. 

“I don’t rightly know,” Louis says laughing, “I’d say he probably could smell my horniness as soon as I stepped into the car and decided to give us some space.” 

“Good,” Harry says with stern eyes. 

“Don’t go all alpha on me Styles, you’re the one that gets me, remember.” 

“Damn straight,” Harry says, trying to laugh it off at the end but Louis can tell he’s still got a bit of jealousy in his tone. 

“I was serious earlier when I said I agreed with you on not wanting to ever be without you again,” Louis states, looking up into deep green eyes that are furrowed in concentration, “I’ve already got the conversation planned in my head about how I’m going to tell my parents that they can keep us apart anymore.” 

Harry sits up a little at that with round eyes, “Are you sure? What if they kick you out? I mean, you can always live with me. my mum loves you, but are you going to be okay with that?” 

“I’m going to be just fine. I don’t want to be around people who don’t support me or want me to be completely happy anyways. I just can’t believe I didn’t figure it out a lot sooner,” Louis says with a fond smile in Harry’s direction. 

“I love you and we’re going to make it through this. You’re my soul-mate and no matter what happens for us in the future we will never be separated again. It’s you and me forever baby,” Harry says with a quick kiss to Louis’ lips. 

“You and me forever, I like the sound of that,” Louis says scrunching his nose up at Harry. 

Harry leans down and gives Louis an eskimo kiss before saying, “Like it should have been from the moment we bonded, forever and always.” 

...

It’s a few days later and Louis is hauling a bunch of his stuff that didn’t go into storage into Harry’s house. 

His parents did not take the news that he and Harry would be together now very well. 

His mum had screamed at him that he was ruining his life with this little punk that would never amount to anything and his dad sat in firm silence. 

Louis didn’t yell back, but simply told them that they were welcome back into his life at any time, as long as they were willing to accept Harry as he one true mate.

They hadn’t talked to Louis since he left that day and it hurts Louis a little because he couldn’t imagine treating his own child that way. 

He would accept what he or she wanted, as long as it made them happy. 

Louis smiled at that thought, as least his could start a new generation of love and acceptance with his children even if his own parents couldn’t. 

He took a deep breath and grabbed one of his bags to take up to Harry’s room. 

His future awaited him. And for the first time in a while he would get to fall asleep tonight, safe and sound, right next to the love of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is always lovely and if want a third part to this story just let me know and maybe I can come up with some happily ever after smut ;)


	3. Sweeter Than Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fast forward three years; Louis and Harry are stronger than ever. Their love is a bit sweeter than fiction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what you guys asked for, so I hope it meets your all's expectations. It's unedited so fingers crossed for only a few typos. Thanks again for reading, I love you all! I hope you’re having a good day or night, or whatever time it is for you in the world :)

Louis sits down on the front porch swing and thinks about all that’s changed in his life. It’s been three years since Louis left the shackles behind at his parents’ house and decided to live his life for his self.

Well, not only for himself.

Now he has two more lives to think about besides his own. Louis looks down at stomach, feeling like he’s pouching out more today than he had yesterday. He rubs his hands across his belly thinking about all that he’s gained in his life in these past few months (and he doesn’t include the baby weight in this thank you very much).  

He has a home with Harry now. Granted, it’s a very small home, but it’s all theirs. They closed on it a few weeks ago, only a few weeks after the day of the wedding. It was small and perfect; just their closest friends gathered in Liam’s parent’s back yard. Louis never thought his heart could burst with the amount of love it does for Harry. They’d danced and laughed and even done a few karaoke rounds, before retreating home. It had been magical. The only part missing was Louis’ parents, deciding not to invite the people that had tried to stop him from having the love of his life, even if he does have a cry for them every once in a while. 

Harry tried to encourage him to invite them, but Louis was set against it. The day went by perfectly without them, so he wasn’t complaining.

And once Harry found out Louis was pregnant he immediately decided that no child of his would be couped up in an apartment. He wanted to give them plenty of room to run and play, so the Styles bought a house. They were both grateful they had the sufficient funds to provide for themselves and the child for the time being. It’ll be a tight fit for a few months when Louis has to go on paternity leave, but Harry says they’ll make due.

Louis swings back and forth on the front porch, sighing as he thinks about the love of his life.

He can’t believe he got the boy with the tattoos. He feels like it was just yesterday that they were sneaking around behind his parents back; stealing kisses in the hallways at school.

He snorts at that, because now he can kiss his boy anytime he damn well pleases and he’s damn well proud of that. Honestly, when he looks back now he doesn’t quite get why he was so scared of his parents in the first place. He doesn’t understand how even three years ago he tried to keep his love for Harry a secret because someone else told him it wasn’t right.

A tear slips down his cheek as he looks down to his belly where there’s a tiny Louis and Harry growing inside of him. He can’t imagine his child being so scared of him that he (or she) wouldn’t want to tell him about something that made him the happiest he’s ever been.

He plans on making things right with this generation. He’s going to teach his child that love always comes first; the rest will find a way.

…

Louis must have drifted off to sleep on the front porch swing, because when he jolts awake he’s in his and Harry’s room with a duvet wrapped around his body.

He sits up and see’s Harry sitting in the corner of their room in the rocking chair he’d bought for Louis the moment he’d found out Louis was pregnant. He’d used all of his savings on it and Louis’d almost skinned him, but he was so happy and blushing when he’d ushered Louis through the door with a big red bow was perched atop the chair in the corner of the room. So, Louis just smiled and decided they’d just start saving up another savings for later.

Louis smiles at the memory and slides off the bed to go over to Harry who’s laid back in the chair softly snoring. He’s been extremely strange about sleeping in the same bed as Louis now, because he has strong superstition that he’s going kick Louis in the stomach or something.

Louis knows that’s not exactly how things work, but he humors Harry none-the-less.

He loves watching Harry sleep; it’s like nothing else in this world. Harry with his wild curls, tattoos that run the length of his left arm and some of his right, the ring that hangs out of his bottom lip, that he can only put in when he’s at home because he’s a respectable student now and he has a job on campus and he’s constantly telling Louis how much he wants to make sure that he secures that best life for Louis and his child. Louis sometimes feels like Harry is still fighting the inner demons that tell him he’s not good enough, that he suspects sound something like Louis’ parents voices.

He looks so innocent despite his physical appearance that society always deems rough, punk, or unacceptable. Louis wouldn’t want his mate any other way.

Louis lifts his hand and gently brushes a curl back off Harry forehead and Harry barely flinches, so Louis leans down and brushes a light peck on his lips that stay a constant cheery red.

That makes Harry stir and his eyes slowly flutter open and his gaze goes soft when his eyes focus in on Louis.

“Hello love,” Louis says grabbing Harry’s hand and intertwining their fingers as Harry pulls Louis to sit in his lap.

Harry hums into Louis ear after pressing short kisses against Louis’ cheek.

“You know I really wish you wouldn’t fall asleep on the front porch like that,” Harry says brushing a piece of Louis’ fringe from falling in his eyes.

Louis simply laughs and responds with, “You know that health wise taking a nap on the front porch of your home is not the cause of many deaths.”

Harry snorts, “You know I’m not worried about you just falling ill instantly Lou. I don’t think you should put yourself in danger from being off your guard on the front porch unprotected. You know that--,”

“—there has been a rise in alphas kidnaping pregnant omegas, because their pheromones are so high during pregnanct. Harry, you’ve read and re-read the “So Your Omega is Pregnant, Now What?” handbook one too many times. It was just a nap and I hadn’t really meant to fall asleep.”

Harry sighs, “I know, I know. I’m being overbearing again. I’m sorry, I just love you two so much, the thought of something happening to either of you bloody terrifies me.”

Louis caresses Harry’s cheek and Harry leans in to nuzzle at his neck.

“I know babe, but we’re both fine. And we will be fine until we go to see Liam and Zayn tomorrow at their new apartment and they find out we’ve been withholding this information from them.”

Harry makes a face and Louis laughs, “We probably should have told them sooner?” Harry remarks.

“Probably, we’ve been keeping this a secret from them for five months. I’m really starting to show now; we couldn’t hide it any longer even if we wanted too.”

Harry looks down and brings a hand down to coddle Louis’ belly. He gently rubs circles into it and lifts up the material of Louis’ shirt to stroke the bare skin.

“You’re never going to get used to the belly are you?” Louis asks, his breath hitching a bit, because despite trying to not be turned on when Harry turns all gushy eyed at the sight of his belly, he instantly does.

Harry replies with a “never” and leans down to press kisses onto the small bump.

Louis smiles and as Harry begins to talk to the baby, Louis’ mind brings the night that they made said baby to the forefront of his thoughts.

...

Louis had just come in from his last day of classes for the semester when he noticed that the front door was open.

 _Harry never leaves the front door open_ , he thought as he slowly slid inside to see that there were articles of clothing scattered across the living room floor and into the hallway, then he hears it. He’s surprised his ears hadn’t zeroed in on it the moment he stepped into the flat. He looks down the hall and into their bedroom to see Harry naked, laid out on their bed jerking his cock at a rapid pace.

Harry’s rut had come early, which meant because Louis’ heat was supposed to be starting any day now as soon as his mate was on him his heat would probably overtake him tonight.

Louis’ mouth fell open and after a few seconds of watching Harry and he felt a familiar wetness gathering at his rim so he forced his legs to move the rest of his body into the bedroom.

The second Harry stopped focusing on something other than his own cock, he sniffed the air. Louis could feel a shift the instant Harry’s body zeroed in on Louis' smell.

Harry jumped off the bed and ran to Louis to rip his clothes off him and Louis was more than willingly to oblige.

He pulled Louis onto the bed and immediately put his face in-between Louis’ legs to lick at the slick dripping out of his hole. Louis’ back arched as he pushed himself further into Harry’s face. Harry greedily licked until Louis could feel himself about to come and he knew Harry being able to sense that was the exact reason he chose that moment to pull away. 

Louis whined at the loss, until Harry slid his finger through some of Louis' slick and slicked up his own cock with it. 

Harry positioned himself above Louis and before sliding into him, leaned down to whisper in Louis’ ear, “I love you so much.” Then he was guiding the tip of his cock inside Louis, while he adjusted. Harry on his rut was like nothing else. He was rougher and hotter and sweater and Louis loved it.

Harry rocked all the way into him before pulling out and fucking into Louis again with everything in him. Louis latched his fingers into Harry’s biceps and sunk his fingernails into his skin making Harry push harder into Louis. Louis let a moan slip from his lips and Harry took that opportunity to take the hand that wasn’t holding himself above Louis to jerk Louis off.

Louis knew it wouldn’t take much and Harry only had to tug three times before Louis’ come was scattered across his chest. Harry’s cheeks flushed more at the sight and it caused him to come with a burst inside of Louis.

Louis yelled out Harry’s name as he felt Harry’s knot pop inside of him.

Harry collapsed on top of Louis as soon as his orgasm was finished pounding through his body.

Louis was still in his post orgasm bliss, when a light clicked on in his head as Harry was positioning them in a way so they could be comforably locked together while his knot was swelled, he'd run out of pregnancy suppresents a few weeks ago. Uh-Oh. 

 

…

Louis focuses back on the present, because Harry has abruptly stopped talking and is staring at Louis’ chest and Louis would like to know why.

“What is wrong with you?” he asks slapping him on the shoulder.

“Look,” Harry says pointing to Louis shirt. Louis has no clue what he’s talking about until he looks down and sees small patches of something soaking the front of his shirt.

“Shit, fuck, damn it,” Louis says hopping off Harry’s lap to run to the bathroom. He can hear Harry run behind him to follow.

“Louis, look it’s not that bad. I told you the book said this could happen.”

Louis mentally curses the day Harry Styles walked into his life with his tattoos and tight jeans, because right now he’d like to rip his dick off for this. He’s actually _leaking,_ like out of his nipples and this is so not cool.

Harry knocks at the door, asking Louis to let him in but Louis refuses.

Louis yells back through the door at him, “Go away you bastard, this is all your fault.”

Harry sighs and goes quiet, but Louis knows he’s still there. It’s the bond.

Louis strips off his shirt to look at his reflection in the mirror and then down at his nipples. They’ve been sore for the last few days, but Louis didn’t know why.

Now he does.

Louis groans and opens the door for Harry who’s looking like a child who’s been scolded.

“Oh come off it, quit being so sad. I didn’t mean that. It is your fault, but that was harsh.” Louis pulls Harry into a hug and Harry gently squeezes him into his body.

Louis feels content, being with Harry, despite his fucking leaking nipples. He relaxes into the hug until he remember why they're hugging in the firs place and he tries to jump back, but Harry's got him locked in his arms. 

And Louis tries to wiggle out of it, but then he feels something graze his leg.

 _No, he can’t possibly be--,_ but his thoughts trail off because Harry has pulled Louis to arms-link to look at him. Or look at his nipples.

“Fuck. Lou, you look so good,” Harry bites down on his lip as he struggles to choke out his words.

Louis’ crosses his arms, “You’ve got to be kidding me, you’re getting off on this?”

Harry’s cheeks flush, but he makes no move to deny his actions.

“So hot,” he finally replies as he moves forward and leans down to move Louis' arms and take one in his mouth.

Louis jerks back on instinct, but Harry follows wrapping in arm around his waist to keep him steady as he licks around Louis’ right nipple.

Louis cannot believe this is happening, but what he can’t believe more is that he feels himself getting off on it too and he’s trying not to think about what this actually means, because _damn it, this is fantastic._

Harry flicks his tongue over the hard tip and Louis’ hands fly into Harry’s hair and pull.

Louis’ body is telling him that this feels amazing, but his mind is telling him that this fucking hurts because his nipples are so sore, but he doesn’t have the will or the way to make Harry stop now.

Harry has moved to the other nipple, while gently flicking the right one. Harry moves his mouth away from the left one and kisses up Louis’ jaw.

Harry slides a hand into Louis’ pants and slips one finger into Louis’ hole.

“You’re killing me,” Harry pants into Louis’ ear. “You’ve got my child in you and your nipples are fucking leaking for our child, he's ours, and no one can take him away from us. He’s ours and your mine and fuck Louis,” Harry finishes sliding another finger into Louis’ hole.

Louis bites down on Harry’s neck sucking a lovebite into the juncture at his collarbone.

Harry bucks into Louis at that and grinds his hips in figure eights against Louis now aching cock.

Harry’s about to pulls Louis’ jeans down when there’s a knock at the door.

Louis throws his head back against the wall in defeat, “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

Harry growls and stalks off to answer the door with a raging hard-on. 

Louis tries to think of every image possibly to get his dick to go down, but he's pregnant and his hormones are all out of whack, so sue him that it takes a good minute 

It’s quite frustrating, but he finally manages to get it down and go find Harry and whoever’s in the living room. Thank god, he’s stopped leaking and he flattens his hair down with his hands on the way down the hall, not bothering to put a shirt on, as he walks into the living room to see Harry sitting on the couch with Liam, while Zayn’s sitting in the loveseat.

“Hey guys,” Louis says walking over to take a seat next to Zayn.

They’re all three staring at Louis with their mouths open and Louis swipes his fingers across his lips, because maybe there’s something on his face?

Harry just puts his head down and shakes his head and Louis feels really out of the loop.

It’s only when Zayn pokes his stomach and says, “What the hell is that?” that it dawns on him, he isn’t wearing shirt. Well damn. Everything goes silent for a minute, before Harry speaks up.

“Well guys, Louis’ pregnant.”

Louis can’t make his mouth form proper words, luckily or unluckily, depending on what’s about to come out of Liam’s mouth, Liam talks next, “Wow, you guys that is great.” He slaps Harry on the back in a friendly gesture and Zayn is still staring at his stomach.

“It’s not going to pop out right now Zayn,” Louis says crossing his arms, feeling a bit self-conscious without his shirt on.

“May I?” he asks motioning towards putting his hands on Louis’ stomach.

Harry sits up at that and his eyes narrow in on Zayn. Harry’s always been a bit jealous, despite the fact that he and Louis are bonded and Zayn is bonded with their best friend and was even before Harry and Louis got together.

“Harry control yourself,” he spouts across the room. Harry sits back and visibly pouts, because he doesn’t like anyone to touch Louis’ stomach but him, especially not another alpha, even if it is their best friend who’s already bonded with someone else.

Zayn flattens his palm against the hard skin stretched across Louis’ stomach and looks amazed.

“I don’t mean to be so astonished and weird, it’s just so cool. Like, there’s a human in your stomach Lou. I’ve never known any pregnant omegas besides my mom,” Zayn says, eyes wide like he’s a kid in a candy store.

Liam laughs and Harry’s eyes go soft; a nice change to his defense mode a few seconds ago.

“You’re so cute like this Z,” Liam adds, smiling like a fool at his mate. It gets Louis and Harry smiling too and this moment could not have gone better if Louis had planned it himself.

…

Three months later—

“Harry, I swear if you don’t fucking get off me,” Louis yells, pushing Harry off his side.

“Aren’t you supposed to be horny in your third trimester?” Harry asks rolling to his side of the bed to grab for his “So Your Omegas Pregnant” book to check.

“If you pick up that fucking book, it will be the last thing you do.”

Harry puts his hands up in surrender and grabs the remote off the bedside table instead.

Louis is breathing out his nose and trying to stay calm, because his stomach is fucking hurting. He’s been having these sharp pains at his waist for the last few hours and he can’t take this much longer.

Louis feels a particularly sharp pain and moves his hands down to cup his stomach.

Harry notices and immediately wraps his arms around Louis, “What’s wrong, are you okay?” he asks with a hint of fear in his voice.

Louis grunts out a, “I don’t think so,” before feeling another one and clutching Harry’s hand harder.

“I’m going to call the doctor.”

Harry leaves to run and get his phone from the living room and when he’s back Louis is doubled over in more pain.

Harry rushes to his side, while dialing the number for the hospital to tell them that they’re on their way.

…

“Louis, it looks like you’re going into labor, but you’re a male, obviously,” the doctor quips, trying to make a joke, but one glare from Louis and he stops. “Anyway, since you’re a male omega we’re going to do an emergency C-section and get that baby out of there, okay?”

Louis shakes and grabs Harry’s arm, “Harry, don’t let them do this, he’s not ready to come out yet.”

Harry’s features soften, because Louis looks so scared and all he wants to do is cuddle his baby and tell him that everything’s going to be all right.

“Doctor, are you sure this is safe?” Harry asks.

“If we get him out right now, I’m sure he will be fine. There are always risks, but from the outside of things this is looking out to be a successful surgery, nothing to worry about kids.”

The doctor leaves the room and Louis clutches Harry’s arm, softly tearing up in his shoulder.

This is the worst part for Harry; his least favorite thing in the world is for Louis to be upset. He circles Louis in his arms, waiting for the nurses to come back and prep him for surgery. Harry’s never been more scared in his entire life.

…

Louis thought the moment he laid eyes on his baby he’d instantly love him.

He had no clue how much love that entailed until the doctor was laying his little baby boy in his arms. He looks at the tiny bundle sitting on his chest and then over at Harry who’s having a proper wail just looking at him.

“He’s perfect,” Harry coos, softly rubbing the tip of his finger down the baby’s arm.

Louis’ just fell in love all over again.

~

A few days later the two boys are released from the hospital and Harry is pulling them into their driveway, when things get crazy.

Harry steps out of the car first and the last thing he expects is to see Louis’ parents sitting on their doorstep.

“What are you two doing here?” Harry asks crossing his arms and standing in front of the chair to guard his family.

“We didn’t come to cause any drama, we want to apologize,” Louis’ mom says. Louis’ dad shakes his head in agreement.

“I think it’s about three years too late, but this is up to Louis.”

Harry moves back towards the car, helping Louis slowly gets out so he doesn’t rip a stich and motions for Harry to get the baby.

Louis walks slowly to his front steps to approach his parents.

“Well?” Louis says.

“Louis, first off we are terribly, terribly sorry we let this go on for so long,” his father says.

“We don’t know what we were thinking back then, sweetheart. We love you and we love whoever you love and makes you happy,” his mother finishes.

Louis takes a deep breath, still not sure what to say, but his hormones are still trippy and a tear slips down his check.

His mother notices and moves forward to embrace him.

“We are so sorry darling, we missed you so much,” his parents engulf him in a hug and Louis’ breaks completely down. His parents caused him so much pain, but all he’s wanted is for them to accept the man that brings him the most joy in his life.

They hug for what seems like ages, until Harry is clearing his throat behind them.

“Not to interrupt, but little man here is getting hungry,” Harry shuffles back, awkwardly.

Louis smiles and grabs Harry’s hand to walk towards the house, motioning his parents to follow.

Harry and Louis’ parents sit in the living room together and Harry’s never felt more out of place in his own home in his life.

It’s Louis’ dad that speaks first.

“Harry, we would like to apologize to you for all the suffering we caused you and Louis.”

Harry swallows and tries to contain himself before responding, “I accept your apology, but it will take a while to get back in my good graces, because I had to watch my beautiful boy cry himself to sleep at night because he missed you guys. I want you all in his life, because he does. Please don’t mess it up again.”

Louis’ mother stands up and grabs Harry in a hug. Harry hugs back and tries not to let a tear slide down his cheek.

He knows how long Louis’ wanted this and he knows how much Louis wanted the baby to meet his other grandparents.

A that moment, Louis clears his throat as he steps into the living room with the baby.

“Mom, Dad, would you like to meet your grandson?”

Louis’ mom claps her hands together and reaches for the baby. "Meet baby Lucas," Harry says with a wide-smile showing his proud papa status. 

Louis smiles as he hands his baby to his mother, his dad moving to get a closer look. Harry moves in too and coos at the baby.

“Harry, he’s got your eyes,” Louis dad says with a smile. Harry blushes proudly and smiles back.

Louis steps back to take it all in, his family, the old reunited with the new.

He can’t believe he finally got the life he’s always yearned for; he can say without a doubt his life is even sweeter than fiction. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts/ comments/ concerns ? 
> 
> flawlesslouistomlinson.tumblr.com


End file.
